Rhaego
Rhaego was the son of Khal Drogo and Khaleesi Daenerys Targaryen. He was named in honor of his uncle, Prince Rhaegar Targaryen. According to a Dothraki prophecy, he would have been the Stallion Who Mounts the World, a great khal of khals who would have united the Dothraki as one horde and used them to conquer the entire world. He was stillborn after being involved in a blood magic ritual performed by Mirri Maz Duur. He is also the cousin of Jon Snow. Biography Season 1 Daenerys's handmaiden Irri realizes that Daenerys is pregnant with Drogo's child. They throw a small feast to celebrate. Ser Jorah Mormont is troubled by the news and sends word of it to his paymaster, Varys, in King's Landing. Daenerys tells Drogo she is certain the child will be a boy."Lord Snow" Daenerys strikes her brother Viserys after he threatens her and her unborn son."Cripples, Bastards, and Broken Things" King Robert Baratheon orders Daenerys, her unborn child and Viserys killed."The Wolf and the Lion" In Vaes Dothrak, omens are taken and the crones proclaim that Drogo's son will be the Stallion Who Mounts the World. Daenerys names him Rhaego for her deceased brother, Rhaegar."A Golden Crown" Later, during a feast to celebrate, Viserys threatens to kill both Daenerys and Rhaego unless Drogo upholds his end of their bargain, to assist him in reclaiming the Iron Throne. This prompts Drogo to kill Viserys by pouring molten gold over his head. Daenerys and her unborn son are later nearly killed by an assassin sent by Robert Baratheon, although they are saved just in time by Ser Jorah's intervention. Upon learning of the attempt on the life of his wife and unborn son, Drogo declares to invade Westeros and take back Seven Kingdoms for Rhaego. On the borders of Lhazar, close to the Red Waste, a heavily pregnant Daenerys has Mirri Maz Duur perform a blood magic ritual to save Drogo from an infected wound. Whilst the ritual is taking place, Drogo's bloodriders object to the ritual and one of them, Qotho, knocks Daenerys to the ground when she tries to stop him from intervening, causing her to go into premature labor. Desperate to help her, Ser Jorah brings Daenerys into the tent where Mirri is conducting the ritual, despite her orders not to let anyone enter. Rhaego is reportedly stillborn and comes out looking like a monster. Mirri Maz Duur claims that he had scales like a lizard, was blind with bat-like wings, and had innards full of graveworms. She also says that when she touched him, his skin fell away from his bones, and that it was his death that paid for Drogo's life."Fire and Blood" Season 2 After Pyat Pree tells Daenerys that her stolen dragons are in the possession of the warlocks of Qarth, in the House of the Undying, she goes there to recover them. There, she sees different visions, including one of a Dothraki khal's tent in a snow storm, north of the Wall. Upon entering, Daenerys finds herself back in her former home while on the Dothraki Sea in Khal Drogo's tent. Before her are her dead husband and child, both alive again. Rhaego is seen as a small adorable boy in the arms of Drogo. Daenerys shares an emotional moment with them. Drogo says that he doesn't know if this is a dream, but if it is he will kill the man who tries to wake him. Though she longs to stay, Daenerys hears her dragons in the distance and realizes that both Rhaego and Drogo are only an illusion. She turns and walks away, and as she goes, the emotion drains from Drogo's eyes."Valar Morghulis" Family tree Appearance Behind the scenes During the illusion scene in the House of the Undying in which Daenerys sees a vision of Rhaego had he lived, the character is actually played by a female infant. In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, despite being told that her stillborn baby was a monster, Daenerys is visited by images of Rhaego as he would have been had he not been cursed by Mirri Maz Duur and survived. She sees him in her vision in the House of the Undying in Qarth. He appears to her as a young man with his father's physique and tanned skin coloring, with Daenerys's long silver-gold hair, and with almond shaped eyes of the Valyrian purple color. He stands before a burning city, under the banner of a fiery stallion. He holds out his hand to her, but then fire pours from his mouth, and he is consumed by flame. See also * (spoilers from the books) References de:Rhaego es:Rhaego it:Rhaego nl:Rhaego Targaryen pl:Rhaego ro:Rhaego ru:Рейго zh:雷戈 Category:Members of House Targaryen Category:Dothraki Category:Deceased individuals